


Life in Miniature Motion [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Ancient machine turns John Sheppard into a child, Rodney McKay is left to cope with the aftermath. As he struggles to cope with caring for the boy, dealing with his duties and trying to find a way to bring his best friend back, he finds that his life is changing in ways he could never have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Miniature Motion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyizi/gifts), [Lilima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Miniature Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326639) by [Kyizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyizi/pseuds/Kyizi). 



> Cover art and vid by Mific!   
>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 02:56:11

File size: 161 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/LifeinMiniatureMotion.mp3)

********

****

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 02:56:11

File size: 169 MB

Download:[Link to download page (click and save)](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Life-in-Miniature-Motion.m4b)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-in-miniature-motion)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art and Vid for Podfic of 'Life in Miniature Motion'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026565) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
